You're the Best Present for Me
by bipalium
Summary: What did Sanji prepare for his precious lover's birthday? AU one-shot to celebrate The Marimo's Day.


**A/N:**

_Happy birthday, our sweet Marimo! _

_I was in hurry writing this, so there could be large amount of mistakes, I'm sorry for them! Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Yes, we're about to go! Shit, Luffy, wait a sec!"

Sanji was tying his bootlaces at the same time talking on both his and Zoro's phone, holding the one of them between his shin and shoulder. Zoro sighed: he never was good at tying neckties; why the hell shit-cook wanted him to wear this fancy suit at the first place?

The blonde hanged up and straightened, walking to the irritated swordsman.

"Look, that's how it should be." He fixed the knot with one movement of his talented hands and smiled at his lover softly.

"Why I can't just wear jeans and t-shirt?" Zoro rolled his eyes; probably he wasn't really waiting for answer for this question.

"Because you're the birthday-boy." The cook turned to the door, pulling the keys out of his jacket pocket. Zoro should admit Sanji looked really attractive in his new indigo suit and a silver-gray shirt underneath it. "Let's go, everybody is already there."

They left their apartment, heading to the parking lot. The cook insisted to drive today: he knew Zoro would drink a lot. They drove fast enough to reach the Baratie-club in time; still the traffic lights were betraying them with a red light at each crossroad. Sanji slowly was losing his temper, cursing and beating the rudder each time they've got stuck; he smoked nervously and twisted his wrist all the time. The green haired man sighed heavily, looking outside the window. Honestly he never was a fan of such events, he would prefer just to stay at home with Sanji and have a dinner here, or as the last resort they could invite everyone and throw a home party. But the blonde rejected all of swordsman's requests and scheduled a party for his birthday. On the other hand Zoro should cut him some slack: the cook was working hard almost without day-offs, so it wasn't a good idea to induce him to cook also for a home party; thus Zoro agreed to celebrate in the club.

Finally they reached their destination; enraged Sanji slammed the car door and rushed to the club's entrance. The rest of the group was already here; they jumped up and happily greeted both men. Nami and Vivi kissed Zoro's both cheeks; Luffy, Usopp and Chopper joyfully hugged him with wide grins on their faces; Robin, Franky and Brook simply shook hands with Zoro, saying their graters for him.

"Wait a minute, guys." The blonde lit up the cigarette, turning to the bar's side. "I still have one thing to do, but you can start already."

He left in a hurry. Zoro watched the cook's back and scowled; after all he wanted just to spend some time with Sanji since they both had a day-off to celebrate. Everybody was obviously having fun: Nami and Vivi already had some cocktails and now were chatting and laughing cheerfully with Robin, who was more collected, sipping her drink from a tall glass. Luffy eat meat and talked with Usopp and Chopper with his mouth full; everyone looked really happy. Zoro smiled weakly at his friends, taking a sip from his glass. He badly wanted Sanji to seat next to him and just hold his hand, damn it.

Almost half an hour passed before the blond cook finally returned. He held a large tray with a dozen of glasses filled with champagne; Zoro noted his boyfriend was looking insanely sexy in muted colorful rays of the club's lights. Sanji gave everybody a radiant wide smile, putting the tray down on the table and taking his seat next to the swordsman.

"I'm sorry for a long wait." He uttered and sighed with relief. "Now I suggest a toast to our dear stupid Marimo. Happy birthday." The blonde turned to the green haired man while saying the last words and smiled at him happily. Everybody exclaimed "Cheers!" and drained their glasses with a one gulp. Zoro smiled back at Sanji and took a sip of liquor – he wasn't fond of champagne, yet he was glad his friends and his lover were here, so it didn't really matter. And then suddenly something tinkled over his teeth. The swordsman glanced into his drink curiously: there was a little shiny object here. He carefully put his fingers inside and pulled out a small round piece of metal.

"Oi, Nami." He turned at the red haired girl. "Is it yours by any chance?"

She gave a short look at the object lying at Zoro's palm and broke into wide smile.

"No, Zoro; it's obviously yours." Nami chuckled hilariously.

"Sanji, I told you it wasn't good idea." Usopp rolled his eyes. Luffy shifted his knowing gaze between both Zoro and Sanji. And then realization hit the swordsman's mind.

"Oh…" He gasped quietly.

Sanji nodded slightly, grabbing Zoro's wrist gently and taking a golden ring from his another hand. The cook bent to his lover, pulling the ring to his annular.

"So, what's your answer?" He asked quietly, a pretty pale-pink blush was forming on his cheeks.

All the rest of the group was smiling without any words.

"Em…" Zoro hesitated a bit, feeling a wave of slight embarrassment. "You want to be my shitty husband, right, cook?"

"Fuck, what a dumbass are you!" Sanji rolled his eyes demonstratively, probably trying to hide his fussiness. "Of course I want!" He added almost shyly.

"Well, so you will be." Zoro grinned widely, wrapping his arms around the cook's slim waist. Their friends started to shout, clap, laugh and greet the lovers with this happy occasion that finally happened in their lives. Or in _their_ _life _from now on.

It was really fun to celebrate his birthday here, Zoro should admit. A lot of drinks, joyful faces around him, and his precious lover's smile – such a beautiful genuine smile exposed his white teeth when he was talking with their friends. Noticing Zoro's intense gaze on him, Sanji turned at the swordsman and suggested:

"Do you want to dance with me, Marimo?"

Zoro wasn't a good dancer, but Sanji was. Not to mention the cook's happy face assured the green haired man to accept the offer. Today he was ready to accept everything he would be given.

They headed to the dance-floor; there wasn't large amount of people there; the music was loud, but pleasant for ears: slow melody with a low bass, a seducing rhythm. As soon as they stood in the center of the area, Sanji gently wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck. The blonde was a passionate dancer: his hips were sliding pleasantly over Zoro's ones; hands travelling all around swordsman's back, occasionally caressing his ass from time to time.

"You're in a good mood today." Zoro smirked at him, facing Sanji's ardent gaze. The blonde licked his own higher lip, inviting his lover to the kiss. Zoro wasted no time to join, pressing his lips to the cook's mouth, and Sanji's warm tongue met the guest instantly, parting Zoro's lips. The blonde kissed him back slowly and seductively, rolling his tongue playfully within Zoro's wet and fervid mouth. At the same time he never stopped stroking the green haired man's back, ass and hips; sometimes running his thin long fingers through Zoro's stiff short hair. The blonde gently broke their kiss, turning around and pressing his back against the swordsman's torso. Sanji felt Zoro's arousal forming inside his pants and rubbed his ass temptingly over the swordsman's crotch area, dropping his head down on Zoro's shoulder and a quiet moan escaped the blonde's throat.

The green haired man lowered his chin and licked the cook's exposed neck tenderly, sliding his hands down the blonde's quietly moving thighs.

"Thank you for the present." He whispered right into Sanji's ear.

"Oh, it wasn't a present." The cook chuckled, turning around and facing Zoro again. He gently but tightly embraced his love and hissed passionately: "I'll give you the present later tonight."


End file.
